Forbidden love? As if
by Kris. Warrior of Death
Summary: Chelsea Malfoy, the younger sister Of Draco, falls in love with Alex Norway, a boy from Gryffindor in the same year as Draco. Chelsea doesn't want to lose her brother's trust so she keeps her love for Alex a secret. But when a certain famous boy finds out about them, will he rat them out to his arch rival? OC/OC, R&R, no flames.


**Hello Peoples! **

**Welcome to what I hope is to be a succesful story, I will get to disclaimers in good time but I have something to say first.**

**I have a list on my profile that you can choose from and I can make you a one shot.**

**You give me the title, plot line and any characters you may want in it and I will make it.**

**And remember, when you got reviews that someone need you to explain something, did you reply to them?**

**I really love to hear feed back or even some pointers, I like the info.**

**So please, if you see something wrong, misspelled or you don't understand it, let me know. **

_**DISCLAIMERS**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter, I only own my OCs and the plot line.**_

_**T just in case, with me, it's unpredictable.**_

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

**PROLOGUE.**

**THIRTEEN YEARS AGO**

**MALFOY MANOR**

"Mummy, Shelsea is sleeping." A young boy, about the age of three, with messy white blond hair said as he crept past the crib to his mother. She smiled at the child, laughing slightly at the way he mispronounced Chelsea

"Yes she is Draco but her name is Chelsea, say it with mummy. Chel sea." Draco furrowed his brow

"Chel-sea, Chel-sea, Chelsea. Yay, Chelsea!" He jumped up and down at his accomplishment, his mother laughed.

"Good job my boy, your father will be so proud of you. But you know what Chelsea sleeping means don't you?" Draco looked up at his mother, clearly cunfused "Nap time." Draco's eyes got a stubborn set

"No nap, no nap!" His mother raised an eye brow at him

"You can sleep in my lap if you want." the child thought about it then nodded and climbed into his mother's lap and snuggled her arm.

* * *

**EIGHT YEARS AGO**

"Draco! Wait for me!" Seven-year old Chelsea chased after her eight-year old brother as they raced down the corridors of Malfoy Manor.

"Come on Chelsea, you can run faster than that!" Draco skidded to a halt right before he slammed into a wall.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Chelsea came to a sloppy stop by knocking into her brother, causing them both to go sprawling across the floor. "Hahaha! That was fun, can we do it again?" a giggly Chelsea asked as she pulled herself up off the floor. Draco looked at her

"Let's try something different, sliding on the floor hurts." Chelsea laughed

"Okay big brother, what can we do?" he shrugged "Hmm, maybe Muma has something for us to do." the seven-year-old spun on her heel and started skipping towards their mother's room. "Come on slow poke!" she called to Draco as he walked after her. She walked into their mother's room to see her sitting at her desk, writing in a large book. "Muma?" Chelsea asked. Mother looked up from her book and smiled at her daughter

"Hi Chelsea, where's your brother?" Chelsea turned and pointed to the door where Draco was standing "Hello Draco, are you two being good?" He nodded, Chelsea turned back to their mother

"Is there something for us to do? We're bored." Mother laughed.

"Not at the moment, sorry dear." Chelsea smiled

"It's okay Muma." She hugged her mother then ran towards Draco and tapped his shoulder "Tag! You're it!" She then raced down the hall.

"Hey! You're gonna pay for that!" Draco shouts as he sprints after his sister.

* * *

**FIVE YEARS AGO**

"Do you have to go?" Ten-year-old Chelsea asks from her eleven-year-old brother's bed as he packs his trunk. "You'll be gone all year till the holidays and summer, I'm going to miss you." She jumps off his bed and hugs him. He hugs her back

"I know but just remember, you'll be there with me next year." She smiles as he ruffles her hair.

"I will, I can't wait!"

"Draco, Chelsea, ready to go? The train will leave without Draco if we don't hurry!" Their mother shouts from the ground lever.

"Coming Mum!" Draco shouts as he and Chelsea carry his trunk down the steps. Both their parents were waiting at the bottom of the staircase, their father took the trunk and carried it to the car.

Once they got to the train station, Chelsea tackled Draco with one last hug before he boarded the train along with all the other students. He turned one last time and waved, climbed on then the train left the station.

* * *

**FOUR YEARS AGO**

**"**Is he here yet? Is he, is he, is he?" A very impatient Chelsea asks her mum, jumping up and down, her bleach blonde, elbow length hair bouncing around her like a veil. Her mother laughs and shakes her head.

"No but soon, be patient."

"But I just can't be, I haven't seen Draco for a year!" Her mother shakes her head.

"How about you go clean your room while you wait?" Just then the front door flew open and storming foot fall came after.

"Chelsea!" Draco tackled his little sister with a big hug.

"Yay! You're back!" Draco nods as he releases Chelsea. "You have to tell me everything, who your teachers were, what classes you did, what you learned. Everything!" Draco laughed at his sister's excitement.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you while I'm unpacking. Come on."

**And so this is how we end.**

**In the next chapter, I'm gonna do it mostly in Chelsea's POV.**

**What did you guys think? **

**Feedback is awesome so give me anything you've got, also I am now taking requests again. **

**I've got a list of one-shots on my bio that you can choose from.**

**Give me a character, plot line, theme and I'll do the rest.**

**Anyway, till next time! **

**Love you all! **

***Kris***


End file.
